


Serenity's Light

by Elementalist_Artemis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Curses, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementalist_Artemis/pseuds/Elementalist_Artemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Sam Witwicky's best friend. It is through her that worlds, factions and lovers will be united once again. It follows Serenity Rose, a little abused orphan with great powers. May be a bit of a Mary Sue, I've never quite got where the line is for that. Not for those who like Mikaela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity's Light

They had grown up together and now it was hard for Serenity to sit back at watch her best friend, Sam Witiwicky, grow farther and farther from her just because of some other girl, Mikaela. At first he spoke with her all the time, then days went by then months and final the end of the year had come and Sam had finally hooked up with Mikaela. Serenity smiled, she was glad that he was happy, but it killed her that because of this girl she was alone again.

Serenity had cut school early after hearing the news it was the last day, so no one would care. She stopped to look at the beautiful yellow and black camaro, she smiled knowing it was Sam’s car. She walked over to it slowly and placed her hand gently on the hood as she whispered, “Take care of him for me, because he seem to forgotten I’m alive. So please take care of him, and if you ever hear him speak about Serenity let him know I’m still here. ”

Bumblebee was confused that this young girl started talking to him as if she knew he were alive. As she spoke, he took a moment to scan her. She had the front layer of hair naturally light purple, while the back was chestnut brown. Her eyes were a breath-taking teal, but they seemed dull as if she barely had a reason to live. Those eyes of hers greatly bothered him; he had to know more about her.

Serenity patted the hood twice before sighing and speaking on more time, “I hope that bitch Mikaela takes good care of my best friend. Let me know if she doesn’t will you Bumble?” With that said she walked over to her silver and dark blue 2007 mustang, and gave Bumblebee a sad smile as she slide into the driver seat, pulled out and drove off.

Bumblebee let out a rumble of confusion and anger after the Serenity was gone. Anger because of what she had called Mikaela and confusion at the name she called him. It was his nickname, but it was odd to have a human call him that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of the story I don't want to post the whole thing without knowing if anyone likes it. So if you do and you want more please let me know!? :)


End file.
